1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a display image processing method and apparatus for light field displaying using a multi-view image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To effectively realize a 3-dimensional (3D) image providing a 3D feel or effect, images of different views may to be presented to an observer. For example, a stereoscopic display may present respectively different images to a left eye and a right eye of a person. The stereoscopic display may depend on a filtering process, where filtering glasses are worn, so one image is filtered to a left eye and another image is filtered to the right eye. To realize the 3D image without using such a filter process, the 3D feel or effect may be achieved by presenting different spatially divided views of a scene to the observer, as an example of an autostereoscopic display. Such an autostereoscopic display may use an optical unit to realize an image by spatially dividing the image. Representatively, a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier may be used as the optical unit. The lenticular lens expresses each pixel image only in a particular direction whereas the parallax barrier shows only particular pixels from a particular direction through a slit.
The autostereoscopic display may be considered a light field display when using a principle of a light field. The light field refers to a field indicating intensities of light at all points on a 3D space in all directions. Therefore, the light field is appropriate for expressing an actual object in a space. The light field display may realize a 3D image similar to an actual object by realizing a light field in an actual space.
Such light field display methods also include an integral imaging method that realizes a general light field. According to the integral imaging method, from spots present in a predetermined space, light emitted in plural directions may be realized, using a principle that an actual object generates or reflects light in plural directions from one spot.
When the light field is used, light emitted from a plurality of spots in a plurality of directions may be expressed. However, when a multi-view image is input, display pixels and view image pixels may not usually correspond one to one because positions of pixels for realizing an image of a particular view and directions of light emitted from the pixels are not specifically defined.